Penguin Death
by G Slush
Summary: G Slush, new to Club Penguin, finds out a great secret that he wishes he hadn't, and there's going to be a lot of fighting and death if he wants to turn everything back to the way it was.
1. Chapter 1

Today, G Slush is 30 days old. A month. And that wasn't just a milestone, it meant something too. The other day, he had run into a couple of penguins in tuxedos, bowties, and dark sunglasses talking about a "Penguin Secret Agency" that you had to be 30 days to join. The problem was, how did you join?

It wasn't like he could tell someone was an agent, unless perhaps if they were dressed in tuxedos, bowties, and dark sunglasses like the other penguins were. But there was no one around who was like that right now, and he rarely seen anybody like that unless there was a fancy party or something.

So, he had to do some investigating of his own, just like the members of the Penguin Secret Agency probably did, he thought. He had seen the group of penguins outside the Sport Shop, so that would be a good place to start.

No one was there. He checked around for a good half hour, nothing, so maybe there was something inside? He headed for the entrance.

When he got inside, he checked around once again. The door to the stairs was locked, so no going up there, but he looked around everywhere else thoroughly until he had the changing rooms left, which he didn't want to do originally in case there was someone in there, but nobody had come out so he had to assume that they were empty.

Feeling pretty unconfident, he walked in the first one. Nothing. He sighed. Second one, nothing. He was about to go into the third one when a penguin with Night Vision Goggles entered the Sport Shop, said a few things to Gary, the cashier, and headed toward the third himself.

G Slush tapped him on the shoulder, and the penguin turned around. "Excuse me, do you know how to join the Penguin Secret Agency?" He said.

The penguin grinned. "The Mod Badge, kid." He walked into the third dressing room.

The Mod Badge, what could that mean? He knew of only two badges in Club Penguin. The Member Badge, and the badge with an M. Well, it was logical to guess that the M one was the Mod Badge.

And what would you know? There was a button that said right on it "Become a Secret Agent." The quiz that followed was an easy one; you just had to make yourself sound as honest and good as possible.

He looked at his new Spy Phone he had just received. He could use it to teleport to any room, including a special button for the HQ. He pressed another button and scissors, a comb, and a wrench came out of it.

Now, that agent still hadn't gotten out of that third dressing room, and as he looked closer, there were a few bits of popcorn on the ground outside of it. Not to mention that he had gone in without any sports gear or clothes to try on. What could he be doing in there?

He shouted inside. "Thanks for the advice! I'm an agent now!" No answer. He didn't want to invade his privacy, but he really wanted to know where the "HQ" the quiz mentioned was.

He started to walk inside, and hit solid metal with a bang. "Wha… what…" Falling down to the ground, G Slush was knocked out.

_Ring, ring, ring._

G Slush was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing. His Spy Phone? He checked his pockets, and in place of his Spy Phone, there was a notice.

_Ring, ring, ring._

_**Attention Agent. **__As you may know, the PSA was destroyed by Herbert P. Bear. Thanks to our agents no one was harmed. The EPF is stepping up to keep the island safe – and we need your help. Please report to the Facility to take the Test._

_Ring, ring, ring._

On the message were the words "Elite Penguin Force."

_Ring, ring, ring._

What the hell? He wasn't aware of any of this. What the fuck happened to his Spy Phone? What was the Elite Penguin Force? Who is Herbert P. Bear? What's the Facility? And since when was the PSA destroyed? Last time he checked, he was just an agent, and he got knocked out and now all this.

_Ring, ring, ring._

He still heard a phone ring. He looked up. He realized in shock that he wasn't in the Sport Shop. He was in a completely empty grey room, the only things being two cameras, a door, four pillars, and a phone, the one that was ringing.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Alright, shut the fuck up already." He groaned and got to his feet, and picked up the phone.

"Look, I don't own this place and I'm pretty sure whoever you're trying to-" A part of the wall had just moved away to reveal a target. That was strange. He wondered again, where was he? He saw a logo with a phone on it near the ceiling. Probably some building in Club Penguin for the sole purpose of a pay phone, but that was strange, the room was kind of bare, shouldn't there at least be another phone?

He forgot about the person on the other end of the phone, but there had been no answer. Whoever was calling, they were not there anymore. He put the phone back and looked up on the target.

"I might have guessed that this was some sort of agent test if the PSA wasn't destroyed."

He figured he should probably leave out the door and figure out what's going on, but something about the target made him want to throw a snowball at it, like the target at the Snow Forts powering the Clock Tower.

He threw the snowball and…..

He missed.

But just then, before his eyes, the phone on the wall moved up and sideways, and turned into a TV screen, just like that. Words started to appear on the screen.

_YOU MISSED._

_BUT YOU WERE CLOSE._

_WE'RE LOOKING FOR SKILLED PENGUINS…_

_LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO._


	2. Chapter 2

_YOU MISSED._

_BUT YOU WERE CLOSE._

_WE'RE LOOKING FOR SKILLED PENGUINS…_

_LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO._

G Slush was standing in the middle of a bare grey room, with only 4 pillars, a door, and a monitor that used to be a phone. What you just read was the sentences that appeared on it.

"Now I'm really confused," he said to himself, "what's going on here?"

_WALK TO THE GREEN SQUARE._

Suddenly, one of the four pillars, this one with a power box on it, lifted up, revealing a green square under it. What? Should he walk to it? He had no idea where he was. This could just be a giant trap for all he knew. He could have been kidnapped and thrown in this room only to be killed.

No. If they wanted him dead, they would of just killed him when he was knocked out. Whatever would happen to him when he walked on the green square, it wouldn't cause bodily harm, and that was good enough for him.

So, G Slush waddled over to the green square.

And as soon as he did, a roofless cage appeared around him.

Just before he was about to scold himself ten times over for being so stupid, he could hear the sound of the second pillar moving, and new words appeared on the screen.

_RUN TO THE RED SQUARE._

And, of course, the pillar that lifted revealed a red square under it.

_RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN._

It wasn't a far distance across the room, and he was a fairly fast runner, so for the first time today, (or maybe in the last 2 days, he wasn't sure how long he had been out) he was feeling confident.

The concrete sides of the ends of the squares, that side that was facing the other square, turned into a checkered black and white design, like a racing flag.

_READY_

_SET_

_GO!_

One wall of the cage he was in, the wall on the side of the checkered design, disappeared, and as soon as it did, G Slush sprinted off.

He got to the other end in no time. The screen read 0:06:15. Six seconds. Not bad, if he didn't say so himself.

_THAT WAS FAST!_

_GREAT JOB._

_HOW WELL CAN YOU HIDE?_

G Slush didn't quite know what the screen meant there, but he had a major confidence boost, and was ready for anything this test had to offer. No traps or tricks yet.

_MOVE AWAY FROM THE RED SQUARE._

He did as he was asked.

_THANKS._

The pillars slid back down to their default positions, and bars appeared over the door. _Uh oh, is this the trap?_

_CAMERAS OFF._

The cameras drooped down and the lights flickered.

_FIND A HIDING PLACE._

_YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS._

A time counting down 20 seconds appeared on the screen, and G Slush hid behind the pillar with the green square under it, unseen from Camera 1. Camera 2 could still see him in this position, but G Slush was not an idiot. A quick snowball throw to Camera 2's lens took care of the problem.

Another flicker and the cameras turned back on. They started searching, and Camera 2 was having a spazz attack with the snowball on it's lens.

_VERY IMPRESSIVE._

_CAMERA 1 CAN'T SEE YOU._

_CAMERA 2 CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!_

_PERFECT!_

_TIME FOR THE FINAL TEST._

_HOW CLEVER ARE YOU?_

_PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT._

The bars on the door disappeared. It wasn't really a trap. This is some sort of test, not of the negative nature, and he had only one assumption with these kinds of tests.

He was being tested to join the Elite Penguin Force.

Whatever that was.

And then, as it turns out, he was absolutely wrong. The building he was in started to prepare a cage trap. "Are you kidding me?"

The third pillar, (closest to Camera 2 and on the opposite side of the wall than the first 2) lifted up to reveal a blue square. The power box on the first pillar with the green square started to glow blue from the inside. Then the cage trap was ready, little metal stubs on the underside of the third pillar, hanging over the blue square, started to appear.

_WALK TO THE BLUE SQUARE._

_Not on your life. What do they take me for here, a mental patient? But there has to be some way to set off this trap. What weighs it down? Probably… a snowball._

He threw a snowball onto the blue square. Blue lasers came out of the metal stubs to the blue square, effectively creating a cage around on the snowball.

_TRAP ACTIVATED!_

_So it was a trap._

_BUT YOU'RE NOT IN IT!_

"That's right, faggot." Although he knew no one could hear him.

_NICE THROW._

"Time to end this." G Slush threw a snowball at the power box, short circuiting it and ruining it.

_GREAT WORK!_

_THAT TAKES CARE OF THE TRAP._

_LET'S ADD UP YOUR SCORES._

What? Had this all been a game? The pillar went back down and hid the blue square from sight. The words aim, speed, stealth, and problem solving appeared, and each word had a gauge and a box under it. Each gauge went to full except aim, and everything got a checkmark.

_WELL DONE! YOU PASS._

_WELCOME TO THE ELITE PENGUIN FORCE._

So his earlier suspicions were true. This was an EPF test. And he had passed it. The fourth pillar slid up to reveal an elevator with the words EPF above it.

_PLEASE ENTER THE ELEVATOR._

With a deep breath, G Slush entered the elevator, which started down upon entrance, and only one question above all the rest stood out in his mind.

What was next?


	3. Chapter 3

When the elevator doors opened, G Slush was certainly surprised. He had had many suspicions on what exactly the HQ was. But when he opened the door, he found he could only describe it in one word.

"This place is a dump!"

There were boxes filled with keyboards, laptops carelessly placed on the floor plugged into giant screens, random translucent green windows, metal and machinery askew, and it was crouded with penguins, just lounging around wherever they please.

He also got another notice.

_Congratulations! Welcome to the Elite Penguin Force!_

_We've equipped you with an Elite Spy Phone – your most important tool as an agent. Click the phone icon beside the Map to get started._

He checked his new Spy Phone out. He didn't care much for the dull colors, and it looked like a huge rip-off of something, he just couldn't place what it was, but it was cool. The teleporting list was easier, now in an alphabetical list, and there was an option to recruit more EPF, and call on an Elite Puffle, which he had no idea what they were and couldn't at the moment anyway.

"Welcome agent! Glad to have you on the team!" A green penguin with black sunglasses and a red bandana around his neck walked up to him and shook flippers with him.

"I have a question. Is this really the HQ? It seems kind of, I don't know, messy."

"The HQ was destroyed, didn't you know? This is the new EPF Command Room. And it's brand new, so we're still in progress of setting it up."

"And what exactly is the EPF?

"Well, we were kind of like the PSA, except more elite, only the best of the best, you know? But now that the PSA is gone, as of today, we are welcoming PSA agents with open arms, and stepping up as the primary defense of the island, against threats like Herbert."

"That sucks for me. I became an agent last night, got knocked out in the Sport Shop, and woke up this morning to find out I had to take the test again."

"Hahahaha! That's super unlucky!" G Slush stared at him. "Right, sorry. Anyway, yeah, all PSA members, no matter how recent, are now being asked to join the EPF.

"And where exactly was I when I took the test?"

"Why, you were in the Everyday Phoning Facility, secretly the EPF headquarters. The phone will only ring when a qualified potential recruit is in the room, and the test will begin when he answers it."

"So, where is the Everyday Phoning Facility?"

"Well, to tell the truth, you never moved at all after you got knocked out. The Sport Shop has turned into the Everyday Phoning Faclity, and the Sports Catalog and other new things are now at the Soccer Pitch."

This was getting really confusing. "So they didn't even bother to move me, they just renovated the Sport Shop to the Everyday Phoning Facility right around me?" He gave the penguin an odd look.

"Club Penguin is weird like that. Things will just all of a sudden change, and it won't affect anything."

"Right… I have one last question. Who is Herbert P. Bear?"

The EPF agent turned to one of the computers, typed in a few things and a picture of a polar bear came on the screen. "Herbert P. Bear is Club Penguin's Most Wanted. He is responsible for many problems, like an earthquake, an avalance, a magnet on top of the Gift Shop, and the destruction of the HQ itself. He came here after a piece of ice drifted to Club Penguin from the North Pole. He is jealous of our parties and constantly plots our downfall.

Then, a crab came on the screen. "This is Klutzy, Herbert's only friend. He had once been held prisoner by the PSA, and led us to Herbert himself."

"I see. While that was all the answers I needed. Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, anytime.

...

G Slush was sitting at the Soccer Pitch. There was a lot of improvements that had happened over the night. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of odd, Club Penguin made changes in no time.

_There is a lot going on that I don't know, but now that I'm an agent I'll make sure that I take a stand for the island. Anyway, might as well get some lunch._

He went into the Snow Forts, and headed towards the Pizza Parlor. When he got into the Plaza, he seen 2 penguins run out of the Pizza Parlor at top speed, with very frightened expressions on their face.

_Hmm, that's odd…_

He walked into the Pizza Parlor to see 2 penguins dressed in black, pistols shaking in their flippers.

"Alright! Put yo' hands up, all o' ya'll, or I'll shoot!"

Every single penguin in the room put their hands into the air, except G Slush, who had just walked in behind them. The two penguins in black walked over to the counter.

"Gimme everything in the register!"

"One… One second." Said the cashier. Well he was fumbling with the cash register, one of the black penguins noticed G Slush with his hands down to his sides.

"I said hands up, ya'll deaf or something?" He didn't respond. "Yo, what be the matter with you? Yo' bitch ass better not be trying anything with me, because I –"

G Slush broke into a run at lightning speed towards the robber. The robber shot twice, but G Slush was already down sliding, kicking his legs from under him, bringing him down, and G Slush was ontop of him in a millisecond, cuffing him and taking his gun away.

The second robber swerved towards G Slush and pointed his gun at him, and G Slush did the same with the gun he had just tooken off of the first robber. They were at a stand off.

G Slush pulled out his EPF badge and held it up. "Drop your weapon. I'm an EPF." Slowly, the robber put his gun to the ground, and put his hands behind his head. G Slush cuffed him and took the gun.

He started to leave for the door, leaving the two robbers to be dealt with by someone else, when the first robber asked in a weak voice, "Who are you?"

He turned around and looked the robber in the eye. "I'm G Slush. And I'm going to become the best EPF agent of all-time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Master, I have news."

The being walked into a cold, dark, cavern, approaching his superior. The sound of dripping water echoed, and eerie shadows filled the corners.

"What is it?" said a deep, rough voice.

"The PSA is no more. They have dissolved into the EPF, who are taking a more public approach. According to our spies, everything is disorganized, and they are in no position to fight a battle."

"Then, our decision is clear. The time to strike is now, during the confusion of the transition. Go now, you know what must be done."

"Yes, master."

The being left the cave, and his master grinned as another figure scurried out of the shadows. "Well, Klutzy," he said to the crustaceous companion, "It looks like all our attempts are finally going to pay off."

…

G Slush was woken by the sound of puffles playing. He had fallen asleep on his expedition again, during one of his breaks. This stuff was just too boring.

He had been assigned, for his first mission, to do wilderness patrol. This kind of thing happened every half week or so, because the forest was largely unexplored and you never know when a penguin could be lost or a puffle in danger, stuff like that. They split the forest up in 4 parts and assigned different penguins every patrol and now he was stuck with it.

His part was the North-East part, the fourth of the wilderness that was farthest away. He had only been in the EPF for a while, and just his luck he was stuck with this mission.

He was almost at the mountain now. He looked way up and could see the Dojo, and the Volcano. Once he reached the Dojo, he would be done, and would teleport back to the EPF Command Room to report what had happened, which had been nothing major, just a puffle stuck in a tree. He had trouble figuring out why he needed to go to the middle of the woods just to save a wild puffle from being stuck in a tree. It was rare they actually found lost penguins. But still, the EPF wanted to be 100% sure or something, he guessed.

He had reached the mountain. _Alright, now the matter of climbing up. _He was already tired from the hike now he had some mountain climbing to do. He put a flipper on the mountain and leaned back, resting for a bit, but as he did so, a part of the mountain moved in.

"What was that, some kind of switch?"

He was right, as it turns out. A part of the mountain opened up, revealing a hidden room carved out inside. Without a second thought, G Slush raced inside.

"Whoa, what is this place?" It was a cave in the mountain, with Card Jitsu mats on the floor, and scrolls hanging from the ceiling. Looking at the ceiling, he saw a hole with a ladder built into it, sort of like getting into a sewer, going up to the Ninja Hideout. On the far wall there were words written in the rock. He walked over to read what it said.

_Beware, the ones of the Hakurai, beware the coming attack_

_Keep all your eyes on your loved ones, and watch your own back_

_And when they arrive, the deaths, they will be quick and fearsome_

_For none can live, no one at all, when the Demons come_

Suddenly, a chill went up G Slush's spine, and he got an urgent feeling to leave.

…

Later, in the EPF Command Room, he chose not to speak about the secret cave to anyone, mainly because he didn't want to think about it at all. He got another chill when he did.

After that, he went off duty and started to walk home. Exiting the Everyday Phoning Facility, new penguins looked at him, their faces questioning why he would go in that building. But of course they could never know. Not until they were 30 days, at least.

Walking into the Dock, everything seemed calm. People were walking, listening to music, kicking rocks around, little kids playing tag.

Until a scream pierced everyone's ears.

G Slush turned around to see a mugger grabbing a girl by the wrist and holding up a knife to her throat. By the expression on his face, he was clearly mentally unstable. He had to take him by surprise, or he might take the girl's head off.

He slowly walked behind the mugger. The girl looked at G Slush and managed to choke something. "Help…. me…" G Slush tensed, expecting the mugger to look behind him, but the idiot just laughed at her, thinking her to be talking to no one in particular.

The mugger started trying to reach into the girl's purse to try and get her wallet. As he did so, G Slush came close enough and grabbed the arm with the knife in it and yanked it away from the mugger. He struggled to escape G Slush's grasp, but to no avail. G Slush used his other hand to wrestle the knife from his grasp. The mugger released his hold on the girl, and charged at G Slush. G Slush dodged, but the mugger managed to kick his hand and release G Slush's hold on the knife.

Why was this old crazy guy such a good fighter? G Slush punched him in the face, once, twice, thrice, and then one in the stomach. The mugger bit his arm and didn't let go.

"What the fuck?" G Slush kicked him in the balls, which brought the mugger to his knees. He looked around to see if the girl was safe, but as he was doing this, the mugger groaned and reached for the knife, and stabbed it deep into G Slush's side, and then ran away.

G Slush fell over, and tried to pull the knife out of him, but he didn't even have the strength. Then, he passed out, from losing too much blood, and lay there, in great pain, all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

G Slush opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was no longer in the Dock. It looked like he was in someone's igloo. He could see a person moving around in what looked like a kitchen.

He tried to move and as soon as he flexed a muscle he was in great pain. Best not to move. Slowly, G Slush drifted back to sleep.

…

It was dinner time. Megan was preparing something to eat. But she didn't know if she should get something to eat for her guest. Should she wake him up?

She had been walking through the Dock yesterday when a mugger came after her. The guy she was taking care of saved her from the mugger, but cut a deep cut into the stomach in the process. So she brought him to her igloo and took care of him to return the favor.

Later, sitting down to eat, he had still not woken up. She put the food in the fridge; she would take it out when he woke up and reheat it.

Megan finished her meal, and cleaned the table. It was pretty late. Pretty sure that she was not going to go back out, she went to take a shower, but remembered her hero sleeping in her bed. Her shower had a glass door, so him waking up well she was in there was a possibility, and being polite it wasn't that she cared too much, but she didn't want to freak him out.

She went over and shook him, (which probably wasn't such a good idea because he had a huge wound going to his stomach) and he didn't wake up, so she went in.

After she was done, she spent an hour reading, and then she undressed and curled up to bed next to her guest. It wasn't what she was used to, although she had a double sized bed. Living on her own, she only had one bed though, and he wasn't going to make the poor guy sleep on the couch. Eventually, she fell asleep.

…

G Slush woke up again. His vision wasn't as blurred this time around. He remembered the kitchen, and rubbed his eyes and looked around. Everything was pitch black, except lighted up numbers on an alarm clock reading 4:30 AM. It was early, and he must have been in this bed asleep two nights, because last time he woke up it was daytime.

He could feel another person against him though; in the same bed as him, which kind of creeped him out. He tried to move again and groaned in pain. The person suddenly shifted a bit, then got out of bed and turned the lamp on.

The person came over to his side of the bed with a worried look. It was a hot girl, with long black hair, in her underwear. He must have died and went to heaven. In any case, he wasn't creeped out about sleeping with her anymore. Then he remembered it was the same girl he had saved from the mugger. She must have taken care of him after he had saved her.

"Are you okay?"

"Ughh…. I don't know. What happened?"

"The day before yesterday now, you saved me, remember? I brought you back here, cleaned out your cut, and washed your clothes."

That made him a bit uncomfortable, knowing that she had washed all his clothes. But, one look at her cheerful face and he didn't care. He was obviously in good hands.

"I'm Megan, what about you?" She said, smiling.

"G Slush… Anyway you don't need to take care of me, it's fine. I don't want to be a problem. Just let me wash up and I'll leave you alone." He tried to get up, but he felt the pain again, and groaned.

"I don't think that's a good idea… Really, it's fine. So far, all you've done is take up a space in my bed."

"Alright, I guess I'll be here for a while then. I'll let you get back to sleep."

Megan went back to the other side of the bed, turned off the lamp, and crawled back in under the covers. "Good night."

G Slush didn't go to sleep. He had been sleeping for over 24 hours, so he was wide awake. He just sat there, thinking about things, until the alarm rang at 6:00. This made G Slush jump, which brought him pain.

Megan got out of bed. "Good morning." She said to him. She sat down to eat breakfast, combed her hair, put on deodorant, brushed her teeth, packed a bag with food, and then put some clothes on. Then she made a tray for G Slush with a bottle of water and some peanut butter sandwiches. "There you go. I have to go to work so make that last all day."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye."

As soon as Megan was out the door, an instant wave of boredom hit him. _What am I going to do all day? _He just wanted to be home, but he probably wouldn't make it back to his igloo, and he didn't want to walk out on Megan. She was nice, and pretty for that matter. Not that he would ever do anything with her, or her with him. She seemed more of a goody-goody type of person, which he was not. But it was nice to have her around.

He looked around, and saw a TV remote on the dresser. There was his answer. TV was the answer to everything, of course.

…

Later that day, Megan came home, and made them both dinner. She brought her plate over to the bed so she could eat with G Slush. They talked, they laughed, and they had some serious discussions too, and they went long after they had finished eating.

It was a total drag.

G Slush needed some action in his life again soon, or he was going to crack.

And it was only the first day.


	6. Chapter 6

G Slush woke up to the sound of someone talking. It was Megan, on the bed, praying.

"And forgive me, for all of my sins, drinking, masturbation, swearing, lying and-"

"You don't do any of those things."

Megan jumped and whirled around to see G Slush. "Not when you're awake." She gave a shameful half-smile. "Why are you up?"

"You woke me up."

"Oh. Well good night." She gave him a smile, then undressed, turned off the lamp, and went into bed. Nothing more was said.

…

The next day, after Megan had set out to work, G Slush was bored again. He wondered how tough it must be for Megan, she was only 15, same age as him, but she had to drop out of school and go to work because she lived on her own. He had always wondered why she lived on her own, but he didn't want to be rude in asking.

He reached for the TV remote again. TV was never interesting in the morning, but it was the most fun thing he could think of.

…

The door burst open, and Megan ran in and locked the door behind her. "I think I lost him…" She was freaking out and running around all over the place like a maniac.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know…" She started to cry.

"Just tell me, it's gonna be alright."

"Another guy came after me today. He was right there as soon as I exited work, and chased me through the igloos until I lost him… I hope."

"Was it the same guy?"

"No! He wasn't as old or crazy or homeless looking. He even had a suit on. I don't know what's going on anymore."

_That's weird. I wonder why so many people are after her. Maybe she is just unlucky. Or maybe there is something else going on here…_

"Anyway, I'm going to make dinner." She said.

…

G Slush woke up again that night to see Megan naked. Unlike last night when she caught Megan confessing for her sins, tonight he saw her actually masturbating. Then she got an orgasm, to his dismay, because he really did not want this moment to end.

"Uhhh…" He said out loud by accident. She looked over at him and blushed really hard.

"Uh... Sorry you had to see that." Her face was super red.

"I don't care really." He wanted to tell her to do it more often, but obviously he wouldn't do that.

"Well, I have to take a shower, bye." She didn't know what else to say. She really wasn't leaving, because the shower was right there, and he could still see her perfectly when she climbed in. He watched Megan take a shower for a couple of minutes before drifting back to sleep.

…

When the alarm on the next day, G Slush expected Megan to be mad at him for yesterday, but she wasn't. She acted perfectly normal and cheerful like she always was. But then she asked if it was alright if she took a shower again.

"Uh… Yeah, sure I guess."

Why was she taking showers in the morning now? He guessed that she used to until he came along, and only did one once a day when he went so sleep so he couldn't see her. But now that they had gotten past seeing her naked, she might as well take one.

She undressed and climbed in, and he got ready for the show. He had it damn good.

…

Megan came home from work to find G Slush asleep, and the TV on. There must have been some real boring stuff on today, she thought. She went to the kitchen to make some dinner. When she was done it, she had to shake him awake.

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's alright, here's your food." Handing a plate of pizza to him, she left the room.

The evening that followed was boring. Mostly, he and Megan talked about things, keeping him up later than usual, until she said she had to take another shower, but he fell asleep right after.

…

There was a power outage during the night, so Megan's clock reset, and so when they woke up, it was late. Megan hurried to climb in the shower, do her hair, and other things. She apologized that she didn't have time to make either of them food and was out the door.

"Another boring day, and this time, I'm hungry." He said to himself. But he settled back and watched TV again."

…

The door burst open again, that afternoon, and this time, it wasn't at the time Megan was supposed to come home, but there she was, breathless, and slammed the door behind her, and then locked it.

"G Slush, he's after me again, _and I didn't lose him."_ She said. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door, and Megan ran across to the other side of the igloo, scared as fuck.

"Open up or I'll find a way in!" He didn't get a response. Suddenly, the pounding got louder, and then the door busted down, and in walked a large guy in a suit, just as she had described.

He broke in to a sprint towards Megan, and it was obvious he didn't mess around for one second. G Slush's mind raced. He had barely moved in the last few days, only to use the washroom with Megan's assistance, (which was kind of embarrassing) but he wasn't going to let this guy get away.

He reached up and tore a hockey stick off the wall that was nailed in, and swung it at the man just as he was running by, and the man fell to the ground. G Slush looked down, and he wasn't moving, and he felt instant relief.

Then he started to rest back down, when the man in the suit leaped up at terrifying speed and ran towards Megan again. G Slush had no choice; he leaped off of the bed and onto the man. The man shook him off him and G Slush got to his feet. He was in immense pain, but he wasn't going to let this man kill Megan. G Slush slugged the man in the head, and he in turn tackled G Slush to the ground. Locking G Slush in a hold, he took a gun out of his suit and aimed it at Megan, who just stood there, frozen.

"No…" And just as the man was pulling the trigger of the gun, G Slush found the strength to push the man off of him, just in time to mess up his shot and make him shoot a hole in a couch. He swiped the man's gun, and aimed it at him.

G Slush gasped as he saw the man take out a second gun, and point it at Megan again. Then he threw back his head and laughed. And the sound of gunshots echoed throughout the igloo.

They came from G Slush's gun.

The man lay on the floor, dead.

G Slush rushed to Megan, who was curled up in the corner.

"Megan, it's ok… I took care of him." Not wanting to say he killed him.

Megan didn't speak… She only leaned in and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm went off, waking G Slush and Megan up. What was this, his 6th day? He lost count. It had been getting bored, right up until yesterday, when he was forced to kill the mysterious man.

He shook just remembering it. The rest of yesterday had been spent cleaning up the house on Megan's part, and G Slush resting. During the fight, he was only hurt by his wound at the first of the fight, but then later in the day the pain got to him. He still should not leave the bed yet.

Megan did not speak much that afternoon because she was emotionally disturbed by the situation. But later in the evening she started to talk more. This morning, she was back to herself again.

After Megan went to her job, G Slush found himself glad that he was just going to get to sit in bed all day, after what had gone on previously. He settled back and watched some television, what he always did when well Megan was gone.

When she came back, she was even happier. No crazy maniac after her today. She greeted him, had a snack, and then went outside to work on her garden.

When she came back in, she was covered in dirt. "G Slush, I found something outside."

"What is it?"

She handed him a piece of scrap paper, and he read it.

_Pizza Parlor, Friday at 5:00._

"I think that that man must of dropped it on his way here, when we ran through my garden."

"That's interesting; obviously something is going to happen tomorrow at 5:00. We have to go there; we would learn why so many people are after you."

"I don't think so… I would be at the risk of getting killed."

"We'd wear disguises, and besides, whatever happens, I'll protect you."

…

Later, G Slush and Megan were watching a movie on TV that they both thought sucked. It was late, and they were both drinking. When the movie ended, Megan undressed and started to get in the shower.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I haven't had a shower in a week so will you… wash me?" G Slush blurted out.

"Yeah… I guess."

G Slush staggered out of bed, undressed, and they both climbed in the shower. It felt so nice, water running over his body, he was so filthy, and he hadn't been washed for 6 days. Just standing up though, he was in pain, so he leaned against the wall and let Megan scrub him with the cloth.

It was an awkward moment, and maybe they had a little too much alcohol. Her hands suddenly touched his cock and started scrubbing it. He naturally got hard and she giggled. It wasn't like her to too giggle at something like that, but they were both close to drunk.

After they were done, they started to walk over to the towels and somehow ended up sitting on the bed. Megan looked at G Slush and they didn't last 2 seconds until they were all over each other. Their bodies shaking all over the bed, they did not go to sleep for a while.

…

G Slush woke up at the alarm again. Him and Megan were both naked. Megan sat up. "What happened last night?" She said.

"I'm pretty sure you remember."

Megan hung her head, sort of ashamed of herself. "Well, anyway, I better get ready, because we got somewhere to go at 5:00."

"You mean we're going?"

She lifted her head up and grinned. "You need to do something else besides be in bed," she said, which may or may not have been a hint.

"I just don't know how I'm going to get around with my injury, is all."

"You'll do fine."

Megan got out of bed, and only then realized she was naked. She frowned and then stepped into the shower.

When she had gone for work, and G Slush was in new clothes Megan had picked up for him the other day, he got out of bed and started walking around. His side hurt at first, but the pain started to ease. He guessed it would be worth it to go to the Pizza Parlor today.

…

"So how are we going to disguise ourselves?" Megan was sitting across the table from him. She came home early, as she had promised, so they could go for dinner.

"Well, I don't see any way other than this." He slid a newspaper across the table.

"So we are just going to read the newspaper? Won't that seem suspicious?"

"Yeah, but let's just go with it."

Going out the door, they walked to the Pizza Parlor and took a seat. It was 4:50. They both started covering their faces and reading their newspapers.

A waiter came to the table, and asked them if they wanted anything. G Slush put down his paper. "I'll just have 2 slices of pizza for me and my friend."

The waiter left the table and he put up his newspaper back up. It was 5:00 now, and the Pizza Parlor was empty. Maybe it had been a set up, and they were meant to find that note?

Suddenly the door opened and a penguin with a grey coat and a suitcase sat down at a table. The waiter went over to talk to him, and he shook his head. He sat there, impatiently.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Megan said.

G Slush slammed down the newspaper and grabbed hold of Megan, put his hand over her mouth, and dragged her over to the table where the penguin sat. He had a startled look on his face.

"The man you are looking for could not make it. I was sent in his place."

"You… You got the girl?" He was still shocked.

"Yes… Who sent you?"

"Who do you think? Dexter, who I am assuming you work for too?"

"Yes."

"Well, you definitely have the girl, so here you go." He handed the suitcase to him. "I am heading to Dexter's hideout, so do you want me to take the girl off your hands?"

"No… I was given specific directions of where to take her."

"Alright then. Goodbye." He got up and left.

G Slush let go of Megan. "What the hell are you doing?"

"My planned worked perfectly, didn't it?"

"First, give me some warning before you do something like that."

"Sorry. Anyway, let's peace before we have to pay for the slices of pizza."


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to Megan's igloo, G Slush put the suitcase on the table and opened it up. Inside were a slew of papers. He sat down, his side hurting, and examined them.

It was really creepy. It was all sorts of information on Megan, her age, her height and weight, even a biography, and lots of pictures of her. There were maps too, maps to her house, and also, maps to a hideout of some sort. Dexter's hideout. He wondered who that was.

Megan shuddered a bit. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to report all this back to the EPF. They're after you, that's all we know, and I don't think it's wise to go barging in to this guy's hideout right yet. So I'm going to go to EPF headquarters.

…

"What news have you got for me now, minion?"

"I have delivered the suitcase full of information to that man, as you have promised."

"But then where is the girl?"

"Why master, he said he was given special directions of what to do with the girl." There was a long pause.

"You idiot! I did not give any special instructions!" Two gunshots echoed throughout the dark room.

"If I did not hit you, then get out of here and go find that man."

The grey coated penguin scurried out of the room.

…

The EPF Command Room elevator brought down G Slush into the room. He stepped out, and talked to the highest ranked penguin he could find. Quickly, he explained to him the situation.

"Good find, holy shit this must be big. There is a hideout in Club Penguin ran by a very powerful man named Dexter, and he has henchmen too." He typed a few things into a computer. "But the computer has nothing on anyone named Dexter. I am what our first move should be. We are going to leave the hideout alone for now, and formulate a plan. Until then, your mission is to bodyguard Megan, since you seem to already be good friends with her. We are going to talk to her work and see if they will permit you to come in, but until then she should not go to work. You are to report every attack, and any other unusual thing you find, back to us."

"Understood." He started for the elevator.

"And G Slush? Try not to get to emotionally attached to her."

…

Walking out of the Everyday Phoning Facility, he saw Megan outside waiting for him. "Why'd you go in there to talk to the EPF?" She said.

"Because I just decided to phone call them. Ha-ha, no I'm joking, the base is actually hidden in there but don't tell anyone or I'll be fired. Anyway, they're going to investigate into this farther, and they're not making any moves towards the hideout for now, so until then my mission is to be your bodyguard, you're not supposed to go anywhere without me, and you're not supposed to go to work until further notice."

"That sounds alright to me, but how am I going to pay for everything?"

"Well, it's Friday, I bet they will have everything sorted out by the end of the weekend."

…

That night, G Slush took a shower with Megan again. He really could take a shower on his own if he wanted to but Megan didn't have to know that. Then they got into bed and fell asleep rather quickly, and the next morning they decided to sleep in.

It was 10:00 when Megan was shaken awake and she was surprised by breakfast in bed. "You made me my meals for the last week, so I made some for you this time."

"Awww, thanks." Although it was only waffles and juice, it was the thought that counted. After she was done, she got fixed up and ready for the day. "So, what are we going to do today anyway?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

So they walked outside, wondering what the day would bring them.

…

Eventually, they decided to go to the Stage. It was the Twelfth Fish, and penguins were running around acting like Romeo and Juliet.

"Look at these faggots; don't they know how gay they look? Fish's don't even talk for fucks sake. So embarrassing." G Slush said.

Megan laughed, and the guy looked over at him. He had heard G Slush.

"Right, let's leave."

After that, they went to the Lodge and sat down at the fire to eat. "Man, you make the best Kraft Dinner."

"I really didn't even make the Kraft Dinner." She laughed.

After they were done, they went to the Ice Berg, where Rockhopper was talking to a bunch of penguins about a time where he ran out of cream soda, which made them both laugh really hard.

"Try some rum if you're a real "pirate." G Slush shouted. Rockhopper looked up, an irritated look on his face.

Then they went to the Dock, and both went jet skiing. G Slush fell off twice, and Megan never did. She obviously has some experience at this, he thought.

After that, they went to the Soccer Pitch and watched Team Blue kick Team Red's ass. Megan and G Slush were both fans of Team Blue.

Then they went to the Cove to go swimming, after buying a bikini for Megan and swim trunks for G Slush at the Soccer Pitch. It was pretty packed, but Megan and G Slush managed to have some fun. The water got cold though, because it was getting late, so Megan and G Slush headed to the Pizza Parlor again for dinner.

The waiter luckily wasn't the same waiter as before. "What would you like?"

"We will have a 12 inch pepperoni pizza, I guess?"

"Sure." Megan said.

"To drink?"

"I guess I'll have Coca Cola."

"Me too, please."

The waiter walked away.

"Aww, thanks for taking me on all these things, G Slush, it's been a fun day."

"Well I figure that if I have to bodyguard you, might as well make it a fun day."

"You are so sweet. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for the bill on this one?"

"Really, it is no problem. You are in so much trouble already and it isn't even your fault, so it is the least I can do to make it up to you."

"It's not your fault either."

The waiter came back, giving them their drinks and their pizza. They ate fast; they were both hungry.

When they were done, the waiter came back to the table and asked them if they wanted desert.

"Not me," G Slush said, "but my friend will have an extra large triple chocolate and caramel sundae."

"Right away, sir."

"How did you know that was my favorite?" Megan said.

"It was in the suitcase." He grinned.

The waiter came back with the sundae and the bill. G Slush paid, and waited until Megan was done her sundae until they left.

When they left, they found it was night out now. They started to walk, and Megan grabbed G Slush's hand as they did. "Movie Theater at my house!" One weirdo shouted.

"Want to go?" He asked.

"Why not?"

"When they got in the penguins igloo, it was pretty crowded. They walked into the main area, holding hands, and the movie was just starting, so they quickly took a seat in the front row. It was some sort of horror movie that they had never heard before; you can tell it was brand new though. Through the movie, G Slush put his arm around Megan, and she let him.

When it was over, Megan's igloo wasn't a long walk away from the igloo the movie theater was in.

They turned the lights on, and checked the clock. It was midnight. G Slush's wound was hurting him, so he went over and laid on the bed. Megan came over and rolled over on top of him.

"Thanks for tonight." She said, and then kissed him. G Slush kissed her back, and Megan wrapped her arms around him, and they started kissing more. As they made out, Megan inched up and let G Slush give her a hickey. He pulled off her shirt and her bra and starts sucking on her tits.

Soon, she pulled off his shirt too, and then his pants until he was just in his boxers. She reached in them and started playing with his cock. G Slush kept moving his mouth down Megan's body until he had to pull off her jeans and panties, and started eating out her vagina.

Megan, meanwhile, pulled off his boxers and started blowing his dick at the same time. G Slush pulled her up, and they starts making out well G Slush fingered her. She started moaning. Then he grabbed her ass and rubbed it, and pulled her up more on top of him.

Soon, she flipped around and he stuck his cock in her ass. He rammed it really hard, causing her huge pain, but she didn't care. She flipped around again and held open her pussy for his dick to enter. It entered with a bang, going deep up. She let out a loud moan and hoped it wouldn't wake up the neighbors. He pounded his cock in more and more until he had to pull it out because he was about to have an orgasm. He had it all over Megan's face by accident, and they licked it off well making out. Then she had one, all over G Slush's cock, and she sucked it clean.

Soon, they grew tired, and Megan fell asleep on top of G Slush. G Slush took pride in the fact that Megan wasn't drunk at all before doing this, and soon he too, fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 11:00 when Megan woke up. She looked over to G Slush, who was still asleep. She would let him sleep. It's not like they had anything important to do today.

She decided she probably wouldn't go outside today. She wanted to stay in with G Slush. Lifting herself out of bed, she turned the TV on and sat down on the couch. No sense in getting ready if she was getting ready for nothing. She would make breakfast when G Slush woke up.

When he did wake up, he smiled at her, the events of last night still alive in his head. She was still naked, hadn't even bothered to put clothes on, and she was watching TV, hair uncombed like she didn't give a shit. She obviously intended for this to be a private day to themselves.

Megan glanced over at him, and smiled. "I'll get breakfast." She walked over to the kitchen, and starts toasting waffles. He watched her dance around the kitchen, preparing breakfast, the small amount of fat on her ass jiggling ever so slightly. A good sight to see. Damn good.

After they ate, G Slush sat down on the couch, and Megan sat on his lap. He started fingering her, and she giggled, and then moaned. Eventually, they fell asleep on the couch.

Megan woke up to find G Slush with a hard cock. She played with it and jacked it off, giving him a handjob, until he had an orgasm. She started sucking his cock, cleaning it of sperm. He woke up to find her doing this and laughed.

The day went on, mostly G Slush and Megan relaxing on the couch or the bed. As the sun set, Megan and G Slush took a shower together and they realized that they hadn't put clothes on all day. They went to bed and the night turned out the same as the last night.

…

They woke up at 6:00 on Monday, not knowing if Megan was going to work or not, but they got prepared just in case. Around 6:30, G Slush got a call on his spy phone.

"Hey, G Slush, sorry for the late call, but we are having disagreements with her job. They are not going to let you in, so it looks like she can't go to work."

"Dude, she will go broke."

"Don't worry; the EPF is going to take care of her financial problems until we get this sorted out."

"Alright, I understand. Bye"

As Megan was about to go out the door, he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go to work. The good news though is that the EPF is going to pay your bills."

"Well, I guess that's even better. I get the money without working."

…

Later that day, G Slush and Megan were taking a walk in the Forest. There were no other penguins in sight, there usually wasn't around here.

They sat down on a boulder, enjoying the peace, when a throwing knife narrowly missed G Slush's head and landed in the snow. They swerved around, and there was the grey coated penguin from the pizza parlor, standing on a tree branch.

"I don't know who you are," he said, "but you're not who I thought you were. Give me the girl or die."

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to happen. And I would know what you're up to if I didn't accidently drop that suitcase in a river before I opened it." He was lying, so they didn't made any changes to what he had learned from the suitcase.

"You idiot. That was important." He lunged out of the tree towards G Slush, knife in hand. G Slush grabbed Megan and jumped out of the way. The grey coated penguin threw 2 more knifes, G Slush and Megan both dodging just in time.

G Slush ran at full speed toward the grey coated penguin, and punched him in the gut, sending him flying back. The wind knocked out of him, he threw another knife, but not at G Slush.

The knife flew right past G Slush and he turned around to see it embedded in Megan's arm. "If you don't stop, I'm going to kill you." He said bluntly.

The penguin smiled. He knew he wasn't supposed to hurt the girl, but he needed a way to anger this guy, and he didn't know a better way than to go for his obvious love interest. One knife in the arm wasn't going to do much damage. Although she was supposed to be in perfect condition, he knew that she only had to be alive to continue with their plans.

Megan was on her knees in pain. She pulled the knife out of her arm and winced. "I was sent to kill her, and that's what I'm going to do," said the penguin.

He was obviously lying, of course. He thought bringing out the anger of G Slush would make him easy to beat. What a big mistake.

G Slush came at him, and kicked him in the face, getting him on the ground. The penguin rolled over, making G Slush's incoming stomp miss, and kicked up to send G Slush flying back. He got up, and looked at G Slush, daring him to try that again

"Listen kid, you might want to just hand over the girl before you get hurt. Seriously. Do you think at your age you can even think about beating me?" He laughed, which made him more pissed.

G Slush pulled a knife out of the ground and charged once again towards the penguin, stabbing the knife right through his stomach, and twisting it.

The grey coated penguin choked, his eyes wide with shock. Blood poured out of his mouth, and he… smiled. Then he fell on the ground and didn't say a word.

Megan started to cry, and she rushed over and hugged G Slush. "I love you," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours after the incident with the grey coated penguin, Megan and G Slush were on their way to the EPF headquarters to report what had happened. They had calmed themselves down, and had stopped at home to bandage up Megan's cut.

Now they were at the Dock and heading towards the Ski Village, when they heard a rustle in the trees. G Slush looked over to the place the noise had come from, took out a knife and threw it into the bushes.

Five seconds passed, and then the knife flew back at them, and a shadowy figure jumped out and landed on the blanket of snow. G Slush and Megan both ducked out of the way.

"Another one?" G Slush said. The figure did not speak. He looked like a living shadow. No features could be seen on him.

G Slush threw a couple of punches in his direction, but every punch the figure dodged with ease. "Who are you? Do you work for Dexter?" The figure still did not speak. G Slush reached for his cloak and yanked it off.

All he saw was white fur and the figure jumped into the trees, and vanished. G Slush and Megan stood in shock.

"G Slush, was that… a polar bear?"

"I'm not sure; I didn't get a long enough look. He was gone within half a second. That was short fight," G Slush said. He looked at the cloak in his hand. "I think we got a lot to report to the EPF though."

…

This time, inside the EPF Command Room, Megan accompanied him inside. She was a major target for unknown reasons, so they couldn't waste anything over secrecy for one person.

After talking to a few agents, and being redirected to a higher authority several times, he was told to talk to the Director of the EPF.

"I'll just be one second," said the last agent they talked to. He was typing something onto a computer that was plugged into the big EPF TV.

"Hello?" A silhouette of a penguin with sunglasses on appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Director. It's the case about the Megan girl, sir," said the agent they were with, "they ran into a couple of… Well, perhaps you better tell them," he said to G Slush.

"Well Director, if you haven't heard of this before, my friend Megan has been the victim of several attacks, and then we finally acquired information on someone named Dexter, and the location of his hideout."

"Yes, yes, I've already heard of all this."

"Yes, well, two more attacks happened today. One was in the Forest, from the grey coated penguin we got the suitcase from, he wanted it back. I was forced to kill him. And only two hours later, another mysterious figure in a black cloak attacked us in the Dock. The fight didn't last long, because I took his black cloak and have it here for examination."

"I see."

"Another thing, sir, we know this kind of sounds crazy, but when I took the cloak off, the figure was only there for a half second before dashing away, but we're pretty sure it was a… polar bear."

"So Herbert has something to do with all this? Very interesting. This case is proving to be very dangerous, so I will be assigning an additional bodyguard. One person can't face all of these… assassins alone. I want you to visit G, he will examine the cloak and show you your new teammate."

"Yes sir."

…

Gary the Gadget Guy, also known by his EPF code name G, was a well known nerd all over the island. He has made thousands of inventions to help Club Penguin, usually ending with the number 3000. Most penguins never knew that he was also one of the masterminds behind the PSA and EPF, including G Slush. To G Slush, he was just a cashier of the Sport Shop. But as it turns out, he was into making all sorts of gadgets to assist the EPF.

"Ah yes, G Slush," he said, "let me see the cloak."

G Slush handed him over the cloak, and he put it into a weird looking machine. "This will take some time. In the mean time, I would like you to meet your new bodyguard, Ms. Megan. I'm pretty sure you'll be excited to know he is on the job."

A penguin walked out from around the corner with a huge grin. "Trevor!" Megan shouted, and she rushed over and gave him a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Been two whole years, hasn't it? Back then we were still dating in school."

"Well, I'll leave you three alone." G walked out of the room.

"Yup," said Megan, "I didn't think you would ever be a part of… this."

"Well, it wasn't that hard to predict. The job does take skills, intelligence, and strength, everything I've got."

Megan laughed. "Hey, I'd like you to meet my friend, G Slush. He's already protected me from at least 4 attacks."

"That's pretty impressive," Trevor said, "you've gotten any medals yet?"

"No… I just joined," said G Slush.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll get there." Trevor pulled a case out of his book bag, and then opened it. Inside were about 15 medals. "These were no problem to win. Even an amateur could get these in no time flat."

"Stop being so modest," Megan said.

"Ah well, whatever the case, I'm sure you'll be as good as me one day… uh… What's your name again?"

"G Slush," he said quietly.

"Right, well G Slush, I'm sure you'll get a medal or two eventually."

They headed out of the building and started to walk to Megan's igloo. Megan and Trevor got a little ahead, and G Slush walked behind, lost in thought.

He looked up to see Trevor and Megan talking, then Trevor grabbing Megan's hand in his own, and Megan letting him.

It was right there that G Slush decided he hated Trevor.


	11. Chapter 11

When the three reached Megan's igloo, it was late. Trevor and G Slush both looked at Megan to see if she wanted to go to bed or not. It seemed like Megan called all the shots, when G Slush thought about it. He and Trevor were both here because of her.

Trevor. He had certainly had not left a good impression. He came in extremely cocky, thinking he owned the place, and immediately started flirting with Megan. He had to admit, he was tough to compete with. He had muscles, that was for sure. G Slush wasn't that strong, he thought of himself as more of an agile, skillful kind of person.

"I'm tired. I guess I will just turn into bed," Megan said. G Slush wondered if she would sleep in her underwear with Trevor around. To his surprise, she didn't. She just fell back into the bed in her clothes and went under the covers. G Slush went to sleep beside her, wondering what Trevor would think. He just looked at him with a blank expression and lay on the couch.

…

G Slush woke up to find he was not in the bed. He was on the uncomfortable couch. He was pretty pissed to look over and see Trevor sleeping next to Megan. He must have moved him to the couch and took his place after he fell asleep.

Megan sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Trevor, still asleep, then G Slush. "G Slush you gave Trevor the bed! That's pretty nice of you," she said with a smile, "Looks like I forgot to take a shower last night. I was pretty out of it.

This was it; would Megan take a shower with Trevor here? He watched Megan as she took her clothes off, then realized Trevor was still asleep. That idiot didn't know what he was missing.

As G Slush got prepared for the day, he kept glancing back at Trevor the whole time Megan was in the shower. He was still asleep. When Megan climbed out, she put the clothes her and G Slush had been wearing into the washing machine and started it up, then started heading towards her dresser.

"Megan, you wouldn't have taken a shower if Trevor was awake, would you?"

"He's going to see me naked sooner or later; I don't see the point in trying to hide it. I don't want there to be an awkward moment like we had," she said, and she blushed.

"It would be even more awkward when he sees you willingly do it," he said to himself.

"Huh?"

Realizing he was stalling her from putting clothes on, he dropped the argument. "Uh, nothing."

…

Later, Trevor woke up, and they went out, wondering what they were going to do today. They walked into the Soccer Pitch to watch a game, but to their dismay, nobody was there.

"I don't know about today," Trevor said to Megan, "But the Island Adventure Party is supposed to come into town this week, and I was thinking, maybe we could check it out together?"

"That sounds like a great time, what about G Slush?"

"Oh yeah, you can come too," he said, grinning. Obviously he was thinking about the same thing he was. He wanted to ask him why he had done it, switched him to the couch, but he already knew the reason why and he didn't want to get on Megan's bad side, because obviously Trevor would just deny it if he said it, after all, Megan had fallen asleep before G Slush got in the bed.

Suddenly, a tree started to shake, and then fell at a great speed, and nearly hit G Slush, if he hadn't jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, you alright?" Megan said to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but this tree isn't. Look at it, it's perfectly healthy. Why would it just fall?"

"Look at the roots too, they have chunks of ground around them, it looks like it was pretty tight in."

"Which means it must have been pushed over, intentionally."

"But… Who could push a tree that big?"

"That would be me." The three of them looked over to see a sickly green penguin with a scar on his face walk out of the woods, wearing an evil grin.

"And you would be?"

"I'm Crocell, one of Dexter's assassins. I have never failed on a mission. Never. You are going to give me that girl, so I won't have to kill you."

"Did anybody ever tell you…" G Slush said as he started running towards him, "That you are a very bad fortune teller?"

He threw a shuriken at Crocell, who pulled out his knife and deflected it the direction it had came, sending the shuriken flying back at G Slush.

"Nah," he said, "I think I'm right on the mark."

…

Herbert paced around the icy cave. It wouldn't be long now. The destruction of the PSA, err, the EPF. He had sent Klutzy out earlier, for what would be a distraction. The experiments they would be conducting would be creating a lot of light. There would be lots of power. They needed all the power they could get to take down the EPF.

The EPF though, would certainly come running at any sign of weird activity going around the island. That's what Klutzy's job was for. The previous disaster with the EPF was G's robots destroying the island, and at the end of it all there was one giant one who had captured G and the Elite Puffles. Herbert knew this, because he was watching the event the whole time from the shadows. He also knew that G had salvaged most of the giant robot. Klutzy, believe it or not, wasn't that stupid when it came to technology. His job was to sneak in and reconstruct the robot, and program directions to terrorize the southern plains of the island, even though the only thing there was the igloo area, but that was the homes of every single resident of Club Penguin, so it was pretty big and valuable. He was at the north end, so he hoped that they wouldn't be able to see any light given off.

Herbert chuckled to himself. After the fall of the EPF, the island would go unprotected. The citizens of Club Penguin would be helpless.

The end was near.


	12. Chapter 12

The shuriken planted itself in G Slush's right arm. He gasped in pain. Whoever this Crocell guy was, he was good. To good. Far better than any attacks they have had so far.

He was about to prepare another shuriken to throw at Crocell when Trevor stepped in. "Look, I have no idea who you are, but you are not touching Megan. She's a great girl and I'm just not going to let you fiends do it!" Megan blushed, and G Slush rolled his eyes.

"Who are you? You were not mentioned at all."

Trevor stepped right in front of Crocell and looked him in the eyes. "I'm Trevor," he said, then delivered a punch in Crocell's stomach that, by the looks out of it, knocked all the wind out of him, "and don't forget it."

"Idiot…" Crocell groaned, then took out a knife and lunged it at Trevor. Trevor caught his wrist, the knife millimeters away from his body, and twisted it. Crocell cried out in pain, and with Trevor's other hand, he reared back and punched him in the face. Ouch. G Slush knew that had to hurt.

Trevor then picked him up by the wrist and chucked Crocell into a boulder, making him fall unconscious.

"Trevor, that was so brave of you! Thank you so much!" Megan said, and wrapped her arms around him.

"That was nothing. What a giant weakling."

G Slush pulled the shuriken out of his arm. Trevor had stolen his battle from him. But he was good. Better than G Slush. So he was not just all talk, he actually had the power to back it up. Usually he would allow a little bragging from someone like that, but Trevor always went way too far.

They started back towards Megan's igloo, having enough of the outside for one day, when G Slush's spy phone rang. He answered it, and it was G.

"G Slush, I need you and Trevor to come to the Command Room right away for an important mission."

"But what about Megan?"

"We will keep her here at the Command Room until the problem is under control."

"Understood. We're on our way now."

"What was that about?" Megan said.

"Trevor and I need to go to the Command Room for the mission. You are supposed to stay there until we are done."

"Ok… I guess," she said, not looking to happy about it.

…

When they got to the Command Room, it was chaos. There were penguins running around everywhere, the room was packed and loud with lots of talking and shouting.

G spotted them and rushed over. He looked worried. "Good, you're here. Now Trevor and G Slush, I don't really have time to give you the details so I'm going to set you up with another agent of your rank for the mission," he started looking all over the room, "Uhhhh… Ah! There she is." He pointed over to a girl and she smiled and waved at Trevor and G Slush. "Go with her," G said, "she'll tell you all you need to know. Megan, you stay here with me."

"Got it," said Megan.

G Slush and Trevor walked over to the girl. "Hello," she said, "I'm Agent Erica."

"I'm Agent G Slush, I'm kind of new here. This is only my second or third mission."

"Well, hi G Slush," she said with a smile.

"And I'm Trevor, I've been on tons of missions, so no sweat."

"Oh, I've heard of you," she said, "You're the idiot braggart who thinks he's the best agent of the EPF, when really he's the lowest rank, like just about everyone else. I wonder why."

She walked away before Trevor had a chance to reply, but he probably couldn't think of anything to say anyway. G Slush looked at him and laughed at what Erica had said. "Dude, you got told," he said. Trevor glared back at him; his face was red with anger and embarrassment.

…

Later, the three of them were hiding behind an igloo. Erica had explained what had happened when they left. One of G's giant robots had somehow been fixed and turned on, and it was terrorizing the igloo area. It had already destroyed a number of people's homes. Nobody had any idea how this had happened.

The previous agent that had taken it down used some bizarre device that G stated he didn't have any more. This meant that they were going to have to destroy it somehow.

Erica reached into her backpack and took out a very long rope. "So listen, you guys. When it comes down this street, Trevor, you'll run to the other side behind that igloo over there, and tie the rope to that tree. G Slush and I will tie the other end to this tree, and hopefully, we will trip the robot, and it will fall down and be destroyed. Remember though, we don't want to tie it until the last minute because the robot isn't stupid, and if it sees this rope up in the air it will obviously not fall for the trap."

"Leave it to me," Trevor said, and ran across the street with the other end of the rope.

"I hope that idiot doesn't mess this up," she said.

"Why did you send him to do it, then?"

"Because," she grinned, "I couldn't stand hearing him talk any longer, and this could be a while."

"How long do you think?"

"An hour or more. The igloo area is a pretty big place. It could never reach us, if the other agents are successful, but I doubt it."

"Why do you doubt it?"

"I was the agent that fought against the robots before. Man, I wish I still had that Robotomy upgrade."

"You were? But I heard that agent got a super high rank for what they did."

"Well, I was one of the highest ranks for a while."

"But then, why are you lowest again?"

Erica looked at the ground. G Slush could see the sadness in her eyes. She was about to say something when suddenly a shout from Trevor startled them.

"He's coming!"


	13. Chapter 13

G Slush and Erica looked at the giant robot. G Slush was blown away by how huge it was. It's head was the Aqua Grabber, it's body was the Ticket Booth from the stage. He could see the Boiler from the Boiler Room, the speakers from the Night Club, inner tubes, and a mine cart, among other things. And on top of all that, it looked pissed. He didn't even know that robots could _be _pissed.

"The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000." Erica whispered.

"The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000?"

"Well at least, that's what it called itself. It wasn't ever made by G. Other robots made by G that had gone bad stole different things in Club Penguin to construct it, make it the best of their kind, and it was dubbed by itself as the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000."

"So is this bad?"

"Worse than I thought. I had expected it not to be at it's 100% from our last battle, but somehow, however it got reactivated, it had to be intentional, I see that now. It couldn't just accidently get reactivated and completely rebuilt to it's original state on top of that. In fact, it looks… upgraded from before. There are new parts on him I don't recognize, although I haven't seen him in a while. Whatever the case though, yes, this is bad."

She looked over to Trevor to make sure he was okay. The Ultimate Proto-Bot was nearing them. They had buried the rope under the snow previously, so it was invisible to the robot, and at the last moment they would tighten the knots on the trees and trip him. The rope was the strongest the EPF could offer, so they knew it wouldn't break.

But still knowing all that, sweat rolled down Erica's face. She had forgotten to conduct a back-up plan. No passing the blame down on that one, she had been assigned leader of this mission. Her mind raced, what would happen if it didn't work? If the Ultimate Proto-Bot spotted them after that? He might go for Trevor first, him being the lone one. What would it do to him?

She felt a tug on the rope, and looked up to see Trevor was tightening his end. She too, tightened her end up and the Ultimate Proto-Bot walked into the rope.

It wasn't two seconds of resistance against the rope before both trees were torn out of the ground and started to drop down to the snow. The robot noticed this and immediately turned it's attention to the 3 agents.

"Oh shit!" Erica broke into a run as soon as the Ultimate Proto-Bot's met her own. She sprinted towards it, then held her knife in her mouth and started to climb the robot. The Ultimate Proto-Bot violently shook itself, but she held on. She reached the arms and took one hand off the robot to hold her knife with and then jabbed the inner tube holding his right arm in place, but it didn't puncture it. She tried again, and still nothing.

_There must be something inside, keeping this thing reinforced, not just air._

She was caught off guard when the Ultimate Proto-Bot shook itself once again, and she started to fall towards the ground. She quickly tucked and rolled to absorb the impact. She looked around to see G Slush running over; ready to do whatever it needed to take this thing down.

A shadow surrounded G Slush, and looking up he realized the Ultimate Proto-Bot's foot was coming down on him. Erica raced and tackled G Slush a few feet away just in time, but he didn't even have time to say thanks when it's other foot was beginning to descend on them. Erica wrapped her arms around G Slush and rolled them out of the way, and shot to her feet only to see the Ultimate Proto-Bot holding Trevor in it's hand.

G Slush got up and saw what was happening. _This is bad. What is he going to do to Trevor?_

The Ultimate Proto-Bot picked up Trevor and put him inside the Ticket Booth, which was it's body.

"He's trapped now," Erica said, "The only way I ever got anyone out of there before was the Elite Puffles, and we don't have them right now. We need another way."

"I think he found another way."

Erica looked up to see Trevor kick the glass and break it into thousands of pieces that fell down into the snow. Then he jumped down from the Proto-Bot and ran to Erica and G Slush.

"Great. We're all back together. Now he can focus on all three of us at once," Erica said.

Trevor looked at her. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Which was why I was being sarcastic. Split up!"

All three ran into different directions, and the Ultimate Proto-Bot looked confused. Which one should it go after? Who was the highest threat? It decided to go after Erica, the one who had defeated it last time.

Erica was running down the street, and looking back had found that the robot was following her. _Good. Maybe I can lure it into a trap._

The mine cart on the bottom of the Ultimate Proto-Bot, which was what it used for moving around, sped up to top speed. Erica turned her head and saw that the Ultimate Proto-Bot was gaining ground on her.

"Damn it!" She thought fast. How could she obtain the speed the Ultimate Proto-Bot was getting? Then she got her idea, and a smile formed on her face. She turned to the left, heading through yards, going north.

Meanwhile, G Slush and Trevor forgot that they were supposed to split up, and ran as fast as they could to follow the Ultimate Proto-Bot, but they had no hope of catching up. They saw it turn left, which would only be yards, and wondered exactly what Erica was doing.

They turned to the left to pursue, but found piles of rubble from destroyed igloos in the path of the Ultimate Proto-Bot, blocking them off from going any farther. "We're going to have to leave it to her now."


	14. Chapter 14

Erica ran through the suburbs, dodging penguins, jumping fences, and avoiding getting hit by the Ultimate Proto-Bot. G Slush and Trevor were far behind, it was up to her now. But she had an idea. Unfortunately, her destination was a distance away, and the Ultimate Proto-Bot was faster than her. The only reason she wasn't dead right now is that due to being smaller, she did not have to smash through every poor penguin's igloo, making her have a little bit of a chance. But the Ultimate Proto-Bot was still gaining on her, very slowly, but after a while the gap between them went from 3 yards to 2, and she was getting more tired.

But she could see her destination, over the roofs of the igloos. The Pizza Parlour. She jumped over one last fence and was in the Plaza. But she needed to go to the Pizza Parlour roof, and there was no stairs that she was aware of.

The Proto-Bot burst into the Plaza, looked around and saw Erica dash into the Stage, which currently was under maintenance for a brand new play. This wasn't a problem, the door was far too small for it to fit through, but he could easily make the door bigger. But then he saw Erica run out with a ladder, and place it against the Pizza Parlour.

She climbed as fast as she could. The Ultimate Proto-Bot was right there, and suddenly his claw gripped the ladder. She jumped just as the ladder was crushed into splinters, and ended up on the side of the building. The Pizza Parlour wasn't a very big building, however, and she boosted herself up easily.

She looked around on the roof and found what she needed, the pit stop for Jet Pack Adventure. There were a few jetpacks lying around the pit stop. She picked one up, made sure it was full, and strapped it on. The Ultimate Proto-Bot couldn't reach her from up here, but who knew if he would go so far as to completing demolishing the Pizza Parlour? Quickly, she took off.

The Proto-Bot spotted her in the air, and chased off after her. She had to lure him away from other people. The Proto-Bot chased her into the woods behind the Plaza, maybe a bad idea, because now many trees were being trampled down. It couldn't enter the Cove, so that would need to be avoided, and looking behind her, she realized she was going faster than the Proto-Bot, so she slowed down a little.

Finally she was over the ocean. The Ice Berg could be seen in the distance, and a lot of penguins were trying to tip it at the moment. Hopefully, the plan would work.

Several trees at the shoreline fell into the water, completing the Proto-Bot's destructive trail. It flew into the water and sunk. Erica suddenly felt very relieved. She was just about to go fly back to the Pizza Parlour before she ran out of fuel, when it flashed up from the water, surprising her. Visibly short circuiting, in a final attempt to get its revenge on Erica, it lashed out and electrocuted her, knocking her out of the air, before it finally sank to the bottom.

…

She woke up in someone's bed, in someone's bed, in someone's igloo. Looking around she recognized G Slush and Trevor, and there was another girl. "Where am I?"

All three spun around. "Oh, you're awake," said G Slush. "This is where I ended up when I got hurt protecting someone. When you needed help, Megan gladly gave up space in her igloo for you, too."

"Just don't forget who your friends are next time you go off alone like that," smiled Trevor.

"I'm sorry… My plan only needed one person, and you're both inexperienced in fighting the Proto-Bot. I didn't want to put you two in danger. Besides, it was something personal for me," she grimly said.

"Hey, just don't forget, we're agents too," G Slush proclaimed.

"Well, anyway, I probably should get going. I do have an igloo of my own."

"I think you should stay one night, you have a giant red mark on your back, and we already reported the mission."

"Ok, if you really don't mind."

The girl named Megan handed her a bowl of spaghetti and smiled. "I'm Megan. Trevor and G Slush told me what you did. Thank you!"

"I should be thanking you!" Erica quickly finished the spaghetti, and looked at the clock. It was 10:00 already! She easily dozed off to sleep.

…

When the alarm clock beeped off, G Slush turned on the lights and looked around. After a rock-paper-scissors match between him and Trevor, he had gotten to sleep in the bed with Erica, and Trevor slept on the floor. Megan had volunteered to sleep on the couch.

The igloo went to life, currently housing 4 people. Everyone was getting ready, although Erica felt too awkward using Megan's bathroom and just sat on the bed. G Slush felt like a part was ripped out of him when, to Trevor's delight, Megan stripped down and took a shower, weirdly in front of Erica too, which meant that at least Megan wasn't trying to give any hints to Trevor or anything like that.

An hour later they said good-bye to Erica who was pretty embarrassed after being talked into freshening up in Megan's bathroom. An hour later, G Slush got a call on his spy phone.

"Hello, G Slush? It's G. We've done some DNA tests on that cloak and discovered it indeed belonged to a polar bear."

"So Herbert does have something to do with this…"

"No, that's the thing, it belongs to a polar bear alright, but the DNA doesn't match the DNA we've obtained of Herbert."

"That means…"

"It means there are other polar bears out there, besides Herbert."


	15. Chapter 15

Trevor was surprised. "So Herbert has recruited more polar bears, huh?"

"Maybe… Or maybe it has nothing to do with Herbert," G Slush said, "why would they attack Megan. He could be connected to Dexter, or maybe even Herbert is connected to Dexter. Either way, is there anything you'd consider special about you?" he turned to Megan.

"Not really… I mean I don't remember who my parents were; I've always had to live for myself. They were gone for as far as my memory goes back," Megan told him depressingly.

"I'm tired of just going through attack after attack. It's getting annoying. I want answers, but the EPF won't go to Dexter's hideout," visibly pissed off, Trevor was about to go on another of his rants, he often did.

"Yeah, I agree," G Slush found him surprised to say those words to Trevor, "it's getting exhausting just enduring all these attacks, and it'll probably go on for a while more."

"Then I say, next attack, we get our answers. We'll tie up whoever it is and beat some answers out of him."

"I guess it could work…"

"It'll work, but we need to go out and wait for him. Megan are you okay with this?"

"Not too fond of getting attacked," Megan said.

"Don't worry," reassured Trevor, "nothing can get past me."

…

They had been standing in the forest for an hour. "Why is it when you don't want something, you always get it, but when you do, you don't?" complained Trevor.

The forest was creepily quiet. There were no other penguins around, or animals, and Trevor was about ready to go home. "Alright let's give up for today, we'll come back again tomorrow and see what-"

"Wait," said G Slush.

Silence for 10 whole seconds, than something leaped out of the trees and G Slush whirled around and kicked it in the face, and making it plummet to the ground. Trevor leaped on top of it, pinning it to the ground, and they both looked to see what it was.

It was Crocell, the assassin. Trevor kept him pinned as he talked. "Where is Dexter's hideout?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

Trevor slapped him. "Where is Dexter's hideout?"

"I'll never tell you."

Trevor slapped him again "Where is Dexter's hideout?"

"You can slap me as much as you want."

Trevor punched him in the face. "Where is Dexter's hideout?"

Crocell spit in his face, making Trevor punch him several more times.

"Where is Dexter's hideout?"

"Trevor it's no use, he's not going to tell you, calm down," said Megan.

"You're right. There's no point in tiring myself out," he said with a wink at Megan and G Slush.

That kind of creeped out G Slush._ What's Trevor planning? _

Trevor got off of Crocell, and Crocell quickly leaped away into the forest.

"Guys quick, we'll follow him back to the base," said Trevor.

"That's actually a good idea, but I don't think I can keep up through the forest," Megan explained

"She's right, she has to stay, and someone has to stay with her. The faster of us will go," suggested G Slush.

"That'd be you. Go! Hurry before you lose him," Trevor shouted.

G Slush didn't even think about it, he just hurried into the woods, going Crocell's direction. He would need to go fast because he could lose Crocell at any point of he changed direction.

Finally, he could hear Crocell's rustling ahead of him. Careful not to make any noise, G Slush leaped from branch to branch, following by ear. He did this for about 10 minutes and begun to get bored. How far away was Dexter's hideout?

After about a half hour longer the noise disappeared. G Slush stopped. The forest was silent. Had he been going to slow?

Then he did hear something.

"I think I've brought you out far enough."

First he felt pain, then nothing.

…

He woke up on the ground. It was damp, and as he got up many leaves stuck to his clothes. His head was sore. What was he doing again? He looked around. Trees. He was in the woods. Then he remembered. He was tracking Crocell, and got knocked out cold from a blow to the head.

He had no idea where he was, but he knew he had been heading north, and civilization in Club Penguin was south. He looked up at the sun. It was evening, he could tell, which meant the sun was west, which meant that south had to be ahead of him. So, he began the long, depressing, painful walk back to Megan's house.

…

In the igloo suburbs, G Slush looked terrible. He was horribly greasy from sleeping in the forest, and had leaves and sticks stuck to his clothes. At least it was night time, and too dark to get a good look. Megan and Trevor were probably worried like crazy for him; he had been gone all day chasing an enemy. At least he would be welcomed to a home with open arms, and he could finally rest.

He walked around Megan's house to get to her side door, and as he did, he glanced at the window, and was devastated to find Megan laying on her bed naked, legs spread wide open, well Trevor, lying beside her, fingered her. She smiled and kissed him, and then he went to the other side of the bed and began eating her out until she had an orgasm.

He was appalled. Showering in front of him was one thing, but this? It probably wasn't the only thing that happened; they had had the whole day to themselves, after all.

Sadly, G Slush walked away. He wasn't going back to Megan's house. She would need a new bodyguard.

The image of Megan climaxing in front of Trevor faded, instead revealing Megan sleeping and Trevor watching TV. Then, just like a chameleon, Crocell appeared beside the window. "One down, one to go," he hissed. His illusion abilities did him well.


	16. Chapter 16

G was panicking. The entire EPF was panicking. But it's not like you could tell, G Slush certainly couldn't as he took the elevator down to the Command Room. The entire room was silent, with dozens of penguins at computers. It didn't give the feeling of panic at all, but to everyone on the computers, they understood.

G Slush stepped out of the elevator, and approached G, who was the only penguin standing up. He had a worried look on his face and bit his nails as he gazed at the many computer screens. "What's going on, G?"

"We don't know who it is, too smart to be Herbert, someone is hacking us."

"Do you think it might be Dexter?"

"We don't know, it's untraceable, but if we can trace it then will know exactly where their hideout is, just in case the direction's we've gotten before aren't 100% correct. Anyway, agent, aren't you supposed to be Megan's bodyguard?"

"About that… G, I'll have to retire from that mission."

"Why would you do that? Come to think of it, you look terrible. What happened?"

"It's personal."

"I understand, although we did tell you not to get emotionally involved. We will find a new bodyguard to take your place."

_Another guy that the slut can show off her body too. Not that I care anymore._

"Anyway, I guess you are back on regular missions, and now would be a great time to start."

"But G, I don't really know much about computers at all. I doubt I'd be any help."

"I know that. You're specialized in the field. But with all of the computer specialized penguins here, there's an absence for field missions, and you've arrived just in time."

"Alright, so what do you need me to do?"

"Well, we haven't gotten any missions yet, so just sit tight. We'll start you off with something small, you need to get used to the mission work again. And you'll need a partner, somebody you've already worked and cooperated with before."

"Right, but I've only worked with 2 people, and Trevor is with Megan."

"Erica is off on a mission right now, but I guess it's not a bad thing to make new friends."

"Alright, so who'll I be working with?"

Just then, Erica came down the elevator and gave G a handful of bills.

"This is from escorting that old man?" G asked.

"Yeah, he was cranky but he paid well," said Erica cheerfully. "Hey G Slush."

"Hey."

"Erica, you are just in time," said G, "G Slush is back to mission work and he needs a partner for the day, since you two have already worked together I suggested you. I know you've already had missions today and its 8:00 but G Slush hasn't had a mission yet.

"Ok, that sounds cool," she said.

The phone started ringing and G walked over to it. He talked for a moment then put the phone down. "Perfect. Hooligans at the Ski Hill. You two go clear things up."

…

At the Ski Hill there were 3 penguins laughing and harassing other penguins, doing things like pushing them off their sleds, taking their sleds, popping the sleds, and other things.

Erica walked behind one, and surprised him by cuffing him and pushing him into the snow. "You should get your friends to stop, too."

But they weren't stopping. Another penguin took one of the sleds and chucked it off the side of the mountain, away from a penguin that looked no more than eight. He turned around and saw G Slush walking towards him, started to run, but got tackled face first into the snow, and cuffed.

The last penguin knew what was up, he ran and jumped on a sled and raced down Ridge Run. Erica and G Slush jumped on two of the other sleds and slid after him. He hit a patch of ice and slid ahead. G Slush, carefully trying to follow his path, hit it too, but then slid right into a log. He watched Erica go past him, hitting the ramp. That's when G Slush saw the criminal, as he was bursting down the hill, take out a knife from under his coat, then hit a log on purpose to wait for Erica to catch up.

G Slush called out to Erica but she was going so fast she couldn't hear him and it was only seconds before she got stabbed. Just then he saw a penguin coming down fast on a racing sled, and he jumped on, hit a patch of ice, and flew right into Erica. He snatched her up, and as he was speeding by, he jumped off his sled and onto the surprised criminal, cuffed him and took away his knife. He got up and walked back down to meet Erica and the other random penguin who owned the racing sled.

…

Later after they had reported the results back to G, Erica and G Slush were standing in the Ski Village.

"So how come you're not bodyguarding Megan?"

"I don't really want to talk about it… She stabbed me in the back."

"Ooh… She seemed nice to me. Did you guys have anything going on between you?"

"No. She is just a dick, and I'm never talking to her again. I thought being an agent would be cool, but it's tougher than I thought."

"I'm still here for you. We're partners."

"Thanks Erica. I'll see you tomorrow." G Slush started walking to the Ski Lodge.

"Where are you going?"

"Find some place to sleep."

Erica look horrified. "You don't have a house of your own?"

"I used to, when my parents were still around."

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"It's ok. They lost their lives in the avalanche that Herbert caused. That's why I wanted to become an agent so badly."

Her eyes began to get watery. "I'm so sorry. Come stay with me."

"You would let me?"

"Of course."

So they began walking to Erica's house.


	17. Chapter 17

Erica opened the door of her apartment. It was no split level igloo like Megan lived in, but G Slush didn't understand why one person would need a split level igloo to themselves anyway. Erica was more than happy to let G Slush stay the night at her apartment and he was so grateful because this time he didn't save her from anything, she was just so sympathetic for him that she invited him in.

"I'm really sorry to cause you trouble..." G Slush began to say.

"Don't even say that! You have more trouble than me, I'm so sorry someone hasn't been this nice to you sooner."

"The trouble is my trouble, and you have nothing to be sorry for. I really appreciate how nice your being, thank you."

"You're welcome! I'm so lonely here by myself."

"Well I get a paycheque from the EPF, and I can help you out around here, so I'll try and carry my weight."

"Thank you so much, you can stay as long as you want."

...

Later, after they figured out who was sleeping where, (G Slush volunteered to sleep on the cot) and after watching a little TV, they turned the lights out and went to bed.

"Good night Erica. This really means a lot to me."

"Anybody would have done it. No person is heartless enough to let their friend be homeless."

"You have a bigger heart than most."

But Erica's big heart was going to be the problem.

...

They woke up at 7:00 in the morning. The EPF didn't expect daytime agents at headquarters until about 8:30, and it wasn't a far walk. Megan had just been an early bird, G Slush thought.

Thinking about the morning at Megan's house realized that he had no clothes, because all the clothes Megan had bought for him were at her house. He once again only had one change of clothes. This would especially be a problem because although agents weren't required to wear uniforms, most do due to the fact that all agents get their uniforms for free. He had left his uniform at Megan's and the EPF might not be happy about that. He hadn't really spent much of his money that he had been paid for missions because of the EPF paying for all of Megan's expenses, and by extension, his too. He would have to buy an outfit or two today.

Erica actually took notice of all of this but G Slush said he already had the problem taken care of. Soon, they were on their way to the EPF.

...

Megan and Trevor had woken up an hour earlier. Megan had been worrying about G Slush all the previous day. He had left in the morning and hadn't come back. She was going to give him the chance to come back overnight, before calling the EPF, because Trevor reassured that G Slush was a skilled agent, although not as skilled as him.

Her heart sunk in the morning when he wasn't back. She sincerely loved and cared for him. She blamed Trevor for coming up with that stupid idea of following Crocell into the forest. The forest was huge and they had no idea what Crocell was capable of. But she had agreed, so she couldn't complain. It was an understatement to say she was depressed, and she never really got too much of a chance to spend time with just him, to show him she seriously did feel this way about him. Megan loved G Slush.

She just hoped to God he was okay. Hoped to God that there was some way he had survived Crocell, or worse, Dexter's entire hideout. She began to pray, pray for just a sign, just the slightest sign that confirmed that G Slush was okay, some way of knowing that he wasn't dead, and she could live off of that.

Then, the door opened, and a penguin walked in and looked around.

"Hi, I've been assigned to replace an agent that resigned from the mission. Somebody named G Slush?" He looked at the card and scratched his head.

She got her sign.

Megan pushed the penguin out of the way and burst out of the doorway, into the morning sun. She ran all the way through the igloo section, crying. It was true, G Slush was okay. But he left, without saying a word, not a single thing, no contact at all. He hadn't given the slightest shit about Megan and Trevor. He could have been back within a minute and hadn't given them the relief of knowing he was okay for the rest of the day and night.

No, it was obvious he became disinterested in Megan, and didn't even think about her at all. How could she let herself care for a person this cold and ignorant? She was sick with herself.

She reached the Plaza, still weeping, when she got swept off her feet. Trevor, running behind her, jumped out at the shadow that had grabbed Megan, but he never made contact, and fell to the ground with a thud. He could only watch as Megan got whisked away into the trees.

...

In the EPF Command Room, Erica and G Slush were happy to be partners again. After spending time with each other last night, they knew they connected very well and teamwork would be easy. They smiled at each other as G searched through the computer looking for a mission to give them.

That is when Trevor came down the elevator. He rushed past G, G Slush, and Erica, and a number of other agents. Everyone could tell something bad had happened. He ran straight to the giant screen and called upon the Director. Many agents followed, curious of what was going on.

The Director came on the screen, and as the silhouette was opening its mouth, Trevor already blurted out what he needed to say.

"Director, Megan is gone. Kidnapped. By the assassins of Dexter, no doubt. She was carried away, right before my eyes, she ran out of the igloo and it's all because of that guy right there!" He yelled and pointed. The silent crowd of agents in the room turned to look at G Slush. "If we don't get her back there's no telling what they'll do to her, she'll probably die!"

The Director spoke up. "Calm down. This isn't a big deal. They obviously do not intend to kill her. We should just lay low for a while and don't make any movements towards the hideout. Who knows? She'll probably turn up eventually." His silhouette blipped of the screen.

The entire room was silent. Dead silent; until Trevor spoke up again.

"I don't know about any of you, but Megan is my friend and EPF agent or not, I won't let her go through whatever it is these people are doing to her. I'm going after her, by myself, if I need to."

"Now hold on Trevor," yelled G. "A penguin has never been killed in Club Penguin. Never. And I don't intend on letting that happen now. Even if he is the Director, we have sat and done nothing about these goons for long enough. I think we all know what we should do for the greater good."

G Slush and Erica watched the commotion happen from upstairs. G Slush began to cry. "Damn it! It's all my fault. This would never have happened if I had just stayed back and not been so immature to resign the mission. I never should have became an agent."

Erica felt sad just watching him. "No one would have expected you to stay after what she did to you. I think you make a great agent." She leaned in, and ever so slightly, kissed him.

G Slush pushed her away. "Erica you are great. Thank you so much, I really appreciate what you are doing for me. But I can't do that. I can't stab Megan in the back another time."

Meanwhile, around the table and screen, the almost riot-like crowd of agents had gone from completely silent to very noisy. G strained his voice to speak over them. "I want all agents currently on missions to be called off. Everybody needs to be here. Today is the day we attack Dexter."


	18. Chapter 18

More and more penguins had arrived to the EPF Command Room, but the chaos seemed to have died down. G had taken control over the crowd, working together with the agents to form a plan. Soon, when every agent had arrived, the room was full, and he had put most of the plan together.

"Now, keep in mind that we have next to no idea of what we are dealing with here. Other than what agents G Slush and Trevor have experienced, the enemy is completely unknown. But remember, we probably have the strength of numbers. It would be hard to think that such an unknown organization could be that big, on top of that we know they use guerrilla tactics. The EPF is big. I am sure it won't be that challenging to get Megan back."

G's words of encouragement brought everyone's confidence up. If there were still some agents in the room that weren't for the idea of going against the Director's orders, they didn't show it.

"Now I know what some of you could be thinking. Why send the entire EPF after one girl? Well, it's a life on the line, but more than that, it's to prevent these criminals from ever acting again. I know that the EPF is a secret agency, not a military, but we have no other option but a full scale attack. Now, the location of the hideout is behind the Ski Hill, between it and the other mountains, along the west coast of Club Penguin. Not far from here. Hopefully, we'll do this quickly and easily, and I don't expect any lives to be lost. Since we have no map of the hideout itself, I have no idea what to do when we get there, but remember that we are not just taking Megan and leaving, we are taking every single underling of Dexter into custody."

Not really a plan, but more directions, advice, and some guesses. It would have to work, because it was all G had to go on.

…

The entire EPF was walking through the woods. It was a large crowd; there was definitely no intention of a sneak attack. It had been difficult getting across the ice behind the Ski Lodge; they ended up doing groups at a time. Now they were almost there; like G said, it wasn`t a far distance, just a walk around the Ski Hill.

Trevor had been marching right along G in front. He was most determined for this mission. G Slush wished he could be as brave as Trevor, but his depression prevented it. He was walking along in the very back, the complete opposite side of Trevor, hoping to avoid him, and everyone else for that matter. Erica was right there beside him, knowing how sad G Slush was right now.

Trevor was the first one to see the hideout. It was definitely surprising.

The hideout, from what he saw, was just a shed. Not even a big one. An average sized shed, that someone might keep their lawnmower and bicycle in. If that`s what there hideout was, they didn't have a lot of members at all. They had been tricked.

Trevor turned around. "Guys… I'm sorry. We've been tricked. We didn't know the location of Dexter's hideout after all," he informed them.

The crowd didn't know what to say. They were silent. All this for nothing…

"Don't think this is all for nothing," G said, as if he could read minds. "We already have our plan, and we'll find it. Besides, this could definitely give us clues." G headed towards the shed, with Trevor, Rookie, and several other agents following him. The rest waited outside.

Inside the shed, there were no people. Just shelves loaded with gardening tools. G sighed, "Yep, nothing here."

"I hope you don't mind if I take this," said Rookie, reaching for a rake in a bin. "I lent mine to the Jetpack Guy and never got it back."

As soon as he moved the rake, the floor under G opened up and he fell through. The agent dropped the rake in surprise and the floor closed again. "So does this mean I don't get to keep it?"

Trevor ran outside. "It wasn't fake after all! There's a hidden entrance!" Everybody started to approach the shed, but of course not much could fit inside.

"Everybody back off from this spot right here," Trevor said inside, "Rookie, do the rake thing again."

Rookie grabbed the rake and pulled it out slightly, and the floor opened up. Everybody looked inside. There was a ladder, that G had missed, going down a hole, and all they could see at the bottom was a floor. They had no idea what was down there.

Rookie let the rake drop and it closed again. "Rookie, take the rake out," Trevor said. "You can keep it man."

"Thanks Trevor. You know I hated to ask but autumn is coming…"

"Anyway, I'll go first."

Trevor carefully began climbing down the ladder. He had no idea what was down there. He half-expected to get attacked as soon as he touched the floor. But when he did, it was all quiet. Too quiet.

He looked around. He was in a very bland hallway. The floor and walls were white. He saw different paths branching off of the hall. That would be a problem. But what scared him is that G was nowhere to be seen. G was smart; he wouldn't have just gone off without waiting for everyone else. In fact, the ladder in the ceiling was reachable from the floor. He probably could have climbed up and just pushed the floor open.

He was scared. Whatever they had done to G, they would do to him too. He quickly called up for every single agent to come down as quickly as possible. He knew there was safety in numbers. That's what G was probably thinking when he brought every single agent on this mission. But now G was gone, along with Megan. Trevor hoped that whatever they were dealing with, it would at least have mercy.


	19. Chapter 19

Trevor had about 5 different agents around him. That was enough to know that if they didn't split up they would be pretty safe. More were on their way down, and once the whole shed was down, the shed would fill back up again.

After about 10 minutes, G Slush was the last one down. They had about 60 people in the hallway. Dexter definitely knew they were here. Trevor just hoped that 60 members of the EPF would scare him enough. And if he was scared, Trevor hoped he didn't have another exit to the hideout, although an underground hideout typically would, so they would need to act fast. Trevor felt he should take lead in G's absence.

"Alright guys, I think we should split into groups of 2. One goes one way; the other goes the other way. Every time a group comes to a fork in the road, it splits. The intent is that if we have to split up, we all have an equal number of people, well leaving no hallway or room unchecked, because there is strength in numbers. If at any time a group comes to a dead end, turn around and go to the path you decided not to take, and you'll find somebody. Hopefully we'll only need to split once or twice, I don't think this place could be very big."

So they split. One group of around 60 separating into 2 groups of 30. Trevor was in one, well G Slush and Erica were in the other. At first, for G Slush, the hallway continued on with few rooms. The rooms were sometimes completely empty or had beds and dressers in them. If the henchmen of Dexter all live in the hideout and not in Club Penguin, then they could have lived out here for ages and no one could of known. There's no telling how big they could be.

Eventually they did come to a hallway branching off, and split into groups of 15. They were checking out all the rooms, but most were the same, with the exception of a kitchen. G Slush was sticking close to Erica, but he knew he would have to stop crying over the Megan situation. Soon he was going to have to battle some dangerous opponent and he would need to be at his best.

It didn't take long for the first split that the second came, leaving them in a group of just 8. He felt completely anonymous in the larger groups but when it went down to just 8 he knew that everybody knew he was the cause of this, the one that had gotten Megan kidnapped. He could tell by the occasional flash of the eyes towards him. This brought him down again.

There was another split and it was just 4. This is where G Slush started to think that if they did run into an opponent, they might not be able to handle him. He wasn't sure of his own abilities, but Erica was still with him and he knew she was skilled, but he wasn't sure about the other 2.

This didn't matter when it split again, leaving just him and Erica. His sadness over Megan quickly went away and he admitted to himself he was now scared. They were dealing with the largely unknown. They could get attacked at any second, but come to think of it, how was it they had seen so many bedrooms yet hadn't ran into an enemy once? Something about it scared him even more. They had been walking for quite a while, this place was huge. At the start there were many bedrooms although he noticed now there weren't any rooms. They probably had almost as much men as the EPF did. But where was everybody?

They finally came to the first door in a while, but after that there was another hallway branching off. That meant that he and Erica would have to split off, and go alone… "G Slush, I'm not sure about this. I don't think Trevor intended it to go this far when he made the plan." Erica said. "Also, think about it. We have split all the way to groups of 1. That means, if everybody else was unlucky as us, there are about 60 separate paths. This place is huge."

G Slush was about to say something when they both heard a lot of footsteps throughout the halls. A very large group of people were running. G Slush and Erica dived behind the nearby door. This door had a window in it so they peeked out to see penguins that were definitely not members of the EPF running by, most wearing dark coats.

"Is your name G Slush?"

G Slush whirled around, followed by Erica, but the room was completely dark, and they couldn't see anything. Whoever was talking to them, however, could see them, due to the light coming out the window in the door.

"Ah, you match the description perfectly. This is a coincidence. I was hoping for either you or Trevor. More you at first; Trevor seemed like an idiot. Now though, I am seeing the leader side within him. But anyway, I thought it would be impossible with a group of over 60, but here you are now, and I can explain everything, directly to you, the one who would understand the most."

"Who are you?"

"You should have guessed by now, I'm Dexter. I've been watching you, and I must say you were an unpleasant surprise. You are very loyal to Megan; did she mean something to you?" Dexter paused, expecting G Slush to reply, but he didn't, so Dexter continued. "Apparently not too loyal though, because the illusion trick that Crocell used seemed to easily get rid of you. And Megan must have cared about you too. She ran right to us without even having to eliminate Trevor. We probably should have anyway though, to keep him from telling the EPF. To keep this from happening. We thought we had complete control over the EPF, but apparently G had other plans."

"I get it now… You must have done something to the Director to make him say what he did to Trevor."

Dexter took a step forward, allowing just enough light on him to see his silhouette.

"No, you fool," he said in a suddenly familiar voice, "I _AM_ the Director."


	20. Chapter 20

G Slush took a step back. "The… Director?"

Erica's eyes widened. "You're the Director? You're really him?"

The Director laughed. "It's easy enough. How could an organization as big as this expect to operate on such a small island? Towns always had some kind of group protecting them, whether it's a police department, a military, or a secret agency. There would be no way of getting around it… Unless you were the one who controlled it."

"So Herbert was just a game to you?" asked Erica.

"Just a game to me only at first. I believed he was just pissed off at his situation and didn't have much intelligence. Later I learned about his true history, and not the floating in from the North Pole stuff he told the PSA."

"But why are you telling us this?"

"Because the EPF ends now. Now that I think of it, it was a good idea to send the EPF here. We can take care of them and eliminate them before we began our plan, that way there will be no resistance."

"Do you really think it'll be that easy? The EPF aren't ordinary penguins."

"Neither are my men. Look outside."

Erica and G Slush peered through the window to see dozens of EPF agents locked in combat with the henchmen.

"This is going on all over my hideout," he continued. "Of course, it's slowly destroying it, but after today, we won't need to be hiding. Of course, some of my men will die today, but I'll probably just kill them all after I take control of Club Penguin. I can't have any conflict for power."

G Slush had heard enough. He broke into a run towards the Director, but found himself still running when he should have hit him. He stopped and looked around, and could only see Erica at the door. But he could hear something. It was very faint but he could tell where it was coming from. Using his spy phone as a light, he looked around until he saw G. He was muffled and had his hands tied around his back. G Slush undid everything.

"G Slush! I was just suddenly grabbed by a bunch of guys and taken to this room. I heard your whole conversation. What's going on out there?"

"A fight," Erica said from across the room, "and it looks like we're losing it."

G Slush and G went to the door to look outside again. They noticed a few bodies on the ground. Were they dead? Luckily not all were from the EPF; it looks like the EPF had gained the upper hand a few times too.

"We need to help them," G said, "except I'm not much of a fighter."

Suddenly, a loud siren was heard from within the whole hideout. Everybody froze. Then, as if they were robots, all of the enemies moved as one down the halls heading in one direction, leaving the battles they were in.

The agents didn't know what to do at first. They just stood there, trying to think of exactly what was happening.

"Don't just stand there!" G yelled. "Everyone after them!"

Of course most agents couldn't hear G, but the agents that did broke into a run, and passing more and more agents, when they got to the ladder it looked like they had most everybody, except the enemies were gone.

"If they did go up the ladder, what was quick," someone said.

"Well, it's a possibility. Someone go up and look." G instructed.

A random agent volunteered. He boosted himself up into the hole and began climbing the ladder. The group of agents waited a bit, before hearing him yell. "They're all up here, outside, heading into the forest. There're a lot of them."

Everyone began climbing up quickly. When the shed filled up enough, they were going to have to blow there cover. "Wait," shouted Trevor. "Before we do, I picked up a little something from the hideout." He held a sniper rifle in both his hands. He opened the door just enough to get a clear view and took aim. A loud gunshot could be heard and then one of the henchmen dropped to the ground. After the first gunshot, they would know, so he would have to quickly take out as much as he could. He got about 5 more down when they had come too close to the shed. He yelled for everyone to come out and they poured out of the shed.

…

Eventually G Slush and Erica were the last ones out again. It was such a pain to have to bring so many agents one at a time through the hole; G Slush wondered how Dexter's people did it so fast. He and Erica looked out the shed to see a small group of agents fighting a small enemy group.

"You're the last ones? We're holding them off; you're supposed to go with the rest after Dexter!"

"Thank you, agents," G Slush said, and ran off into the forest behind some other agents. Due to going one at a time, they couldn't even see most of their teammates, let alone the enemy, but G Slush assumed somewhere ahead of them there was a high speed chase going on. He and Erica would just need to catch up.

…

Eventually G Slush and Erica reached a clearing at the base of the mountain the Dojo was on. They gasped when they saw the huge battlefield on the valley below them. EPF agents were fighting the enemy all over. Some looked seriously hurt, but were still fighting. Others were on the ground bleeding. Some were probably dead. At least the numbers did seem even. There was no clear winner. They needed to get into the fight and help as much as they could. But where was Dexter?

…

Herbert, from on top of a hill, watched the conflict below. He looked at Klutzy. "You know, they could lose. We can't let that happen." He turned to the two dozen polar bears behind him. "I'd say it's about time we join the fight."


End file.
